Feel Good
by Kurousagii
Summary: Dos amantes. Encontrándose en la oscura noche. Solamente intercambiando caricias. Ellos no sabían, si esto era amor… o atracción. Algún día lo descubrirían… pero por ahora, de disfrutar se encargarían.


**DGM no me pertenece.**

* * *

Entre la oscuridad de la noche. En un cuarto iluminado solamente por un rayo de luna. Un cuerpo se movió entre las sábanas. Quitando aquella tela blanca, mostrando sus piernas largas. Se levantó de la cama. El suelo frío causo un pequeño estremecimiento en toda su piel. Con sus pies descalzos, se dirigió a su armario, en busca de una gabardina negra. Al ponérsela, se miró al espejo, y soltó su largo cabello. Parecía nerviosa, pues se podía escuchar como respiraba con dificultad.

Caminó despacio, hasta tomar la perilla de la puerta. La giró con sumo cuidado, sin causar ningún ruido. Asomó la cabeza, y volteó a todos lados, sin encontrar nada. Salió de su habitación de puntitas y cerró la puerta sin originar un sólo sonido.

Por los pasillos solitarios se encontraba dando pasos pausados, siempre volteando para cualquier lado. Al parecer no quería que nadie la descubriera. Aún en la oscuridad, ella se movía como si nada, como si conociera al derecho y al revés aquella mansión. Tocaba las paredes con delicadeza, y de vez en cuando ponía un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Dirigiéndose a una sola habitación, por un camino, que conocía a la perfección.

Daba vueltas sobre su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño. Más bien no debía. Estaba a punto de ser media noche, y él sabía lo que iba a pasar. Se acomodó sobre colchón, con su cuerpo bañado en sudor, su pecho desnudo, sin llevar camisa alguna. Levantó su mano poniéndola en su frente, después a su fleco llevándolo hacia atrás. Su respiración estaba agitada, y su mirada entrecerrada se observaba, gracias a la pequeña luz que entraba desde su ventana. Estrujó las sábanas con su mano, y se maldijo por ser un maldito adicto. A punto de levantarse, alguien a su puerta tocó. Sonrió con malicia. Pues estaba a punto de comenzar show, y él se moría de la emoción.

**...**

_**Flashback**_

Básicamente, empezó hace dos semanas, por supuesto que asumieron lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y claro que, también estaban más que seguros que en el lugar que comenzó, ahí mismo culminaría.

El aburrimiento en la habitación, se podía sentir, incluso podría decirse, que se podía tocar. Cierto chico de apellido Walker, estaba sentado en su cama, revisando documentos, sobre sus próximas misiones; la peliverde lo miraba desde la suya, en una posición, algo incómoda para el chico, estaba recostada boca arriba, con sus piernas levantadas apoyadas en la pared y su cabeza colgando de la orilla de la cama, con su pelo regado en el suelo, algo infantil, siendo que ella era la mayor.

-¿Aún no te duele la cabeza? – le preguntó, al momento en que sacaba un palillo de su boca, pues la cena había estado muy deliciosa.

-Para nada – le respondió.

La confianza había crecido, y la cortina que se utilizaba para dividir la habitación en dos partes, para dar cierta privacidad a la chica, desapareció, siendo ella quien lo pidiera.

-¿No piensas dormir? – preguntó, ahora Lenalee.

-Lo haré, cuando lo hagas primero –

-Creo que no lo haré, no tengo sueño y estoy muy aburrida, Allen –

-Pues más vale que lo hagas, ya es tarde y mañana partirás a la Orden –

-Ya lo sé, tú... ¿A dónde irás? – cerró la mirada para asumir que no iría con él.

-No lo sé... – contestó, notando la acción reciente.

-Mmm, ya veo... –

De nuevo el silencio reinó. La china no quería irse, eso lo sabía incluso Allen, porque a él también le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, platicar y jugar un rato, hasta matar akuma le parecía divertido, si era con ella.

-¿Qué te parece jugar a la botella? – sugirió ella, realmente aburrida, y con más ganas de intercambiar vocablos.

-Sólo somos tú y yo, se necesita más gente –

-Qué más da, sólo quiero jugar contigo... – la declaración, desconcertó por un momento al peliblanco, y segundos después sonrió, con cierto sonrojo abarcando sus mejillas, al igual que las de ella, porque, esa sonrisa, fue una afirmación y esa sonrisa, era lo que más le gustaba de él.

-Lenalee, de perdido... ¿Tienes la botella? – ella sonrió ampliamente, cosa que, sólo le indicaba a él, que ya lo tenía todo planeado. Lenalee se levantó y buscó debajo de la cama, el preciado objeto que alegraría su noche, antes de partir.

Tras varios minutos, donde se pusieron en el suelo para sentarse, se colocó la botella en medio, seguía poner las reglas.

-Y, ¿Cuáles son las reglas? – se atrevió a preguntar el inglés.

-Básicamente, no hay reglas, si quieres contestar, contestas –

-¿Es todo? –

-Sí, así de simple, ¿No te parece bien? –

-Pues, está bien supongo –

-Empecemos, entonces, si apunta hacia tu lado, automáticamente es para ti –

Tras una sesión de 5 minutos, preguntándose mutuamente, sobre todo tipo de cosas, Lenalee se atrevió a preguntar algo más íntimo una vez que le tocó su turno.

-Verdad o reto –

-Verdad –

-Allen ¿Has besado alguna vez? – sin titubear, preguntó.

Desconcertado, se atrevió a abrir sus platinos más de lo normal... **"Si quieres contestar, contestas."**

Sentía la mirada de Lenalee sobre la suya, no sabía si tragar saliva, respirar...

-Tomaré eso como un sí – dispuesta a girar de nuevo la botella, Allen atacó, poniendo encima la suya, y soltando un largo suspiro, ocultaba la mayoría de su rostro con la otra mano, estaba nervioso, caliente de la cara, sonrojado y ni siquiera podía mirarla, por la vergüenza, que sintió y sentía por tal pregunta, pero... eran amigos, quizá para ella, él era su mejor amigo, entonces, no ganaba nada con esconder eso.

-No, nunca... he besado a nadie – ella permaneció en silencio, teniendo en cuenta la respuesta.

-Está bien, sigamos jugando – volvió a sentir su respiración calmarse y el moyashi volvió a mirar la botella, dispuesto y predispuesto a regresarle la pregunta, pero para su poca fortuna, volvió a tocarle a ella.

-Verdad o reto – Walker ya no sabía, qué opción era mejor, no había muchos retos que tuviera en mente, por eso siempre elegía verdad. Entonces, estaba en un dilema...

-Que sea... reto – cerró por un momento los ojos, para tomarse la idea de que haría.

-Te reto a darme un beso, Allen – miró pacíficamente Lenalee al peliblanco, pues, era más que obvio que se iba a negar. Aun así, no perdía nada con pedírselo.

En cambio Allen, esta vez, más sorprendido que la pregunta del beso, se cuestionaba si era una broma, o la china lo ponía a prueba, si había cámaras grabando el momento, o qué pasaba... por su mente.

-Allen... dame un beso – gateo lentamente hasta él y así sucesivamente, el albino retrocedía, pequeños centímetros, hasta que se topó con la cama.

-¿Es... Estás segura? – Lenalee ya había perdido la cordura en el momento en que lo había pedido, sólo que ni el mismísimo Allen, lo notaba. Ella se había atrevido a pedirle, casi reclamarle un beso, y, sinceramente, ella no dormiría a gusto sin el.

Rozó su nariz con la suya, rodeó su rostro con sus manos féminas, acarició sus mejillas, sintió su tibio aliento... y lo besó.

No necesitó su permiso, mucho menos, su afirmación de que podía hacerlo, sólo lo hizo. Y le gustó. Se miraron en el transcurso del beso, los violeta se encontraron con los platinos, las hebras de cabello verde chocaron con los blancos, los labios de Walker se tropezaron con los de Lee, quizá viceversa.

La mano de Lenalee, pasó al cabello de él, lo tocó con cuidado, al momento en que se retiró del beso, notando la faceta de Allen, extasiado, necesitado, agitado, excitado... se situó a centímetros de su oreja y habló.

-Verdad o reto... – sugirió.

-Verdad... – pronunció.

-Voy a comerte, Allen Walker –

El reloj apuntaba la 1 de la madrugada, todos los de la posada debían estar durmiendo, casi, todos. En la habitación 5, se encontraban dos exorcistas...

-Shh... Allen... – le reclamó la peliverde a Walker, por segunda vez, el cual, permanecía acostado en su cama, y ella encima de él.

-Lo sien... ah... – apenas alcanzó a jadear, pues ella lo besó suavemente en su abdomen, su mano palmeó su hombro y lentamente, debido al sudor de él, la resbaló hasta la orilla de su pantalón. Lo volvió a callar con sus labios, al momento en que sus manos desabrochaban su cinturón.

-Es- espera... – pausó él y ella interpuso de nuevo su boca contra la de él.

Tocó su espalda, presionó y arañó con fuerza, dejándole marcas rojas.

-Mmmhh... – gimió en medio del beso el peliblanco. Se separó de él para volverlo a mirar, vaya hombre más maravillosamente guapo y atractivo con el que estaba y tenía a su merced. Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a su cuerpo, besó su cuello, sus hombros, tocaba su espalda y la arañaba de nuevo, mordía sus brazos y lamía su piel, mientras Allen jadeaba y para ella, aquellos sonidos sólo la animaban a seguir.

Suavemente acarició cada una de las cicatrices del inglés, su tatuaje, su mano y sus dedos. Depositó un beso cerca de su ombligo, llegó de nuevo a su pantalón, y desabrochó el botón y bajaba lentamente la bragueta, clavando sus violetas en los ojos de Allen. Una mirada llena de lujuria retenida, deseos guardados, pasión y Allen Walker, solamente él, existía para ella. Y si esta era la única forma de permanecer en su mente, lo haría.

Despertó con el chico durmiendo en su pecho, tal cual un crío. Descansaba sobre sus montículos que se encontraban sin sostén alguno. La madrugada fue algo agitada, pero no pasó nada más que caricias. Movió sus piernas, un poco adormiladas por la posición, y la reciente acción, hizo que el peliblanco se despertará un poco, e hiciera su cuerpo a un lado. Lenalee dio un suspiro casi fantasma, pues él, había vuelto a dormirse.

Se duchó y se cambió de ropa, preparó su maleta. Miró de nuevo hacia las sábanas y apreció aquél cuerpo desnudo que se atrevió a tocar. No sabría cuándo lo volvería a ver.

-Me gustas Allen – llevó su cabello tras la oreja y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Parecía más bien, un beso de despedida. Salió de la habitación en silencio. Sin embargo, Walker estaba despierto desde que ella se había atrevido a dejarlo solo, pues ella era la permanecía caliente para los dos.

Y tampoco fue valiente para contestar... tampoco para poder ir a buscar, a la fémina que imploró horas antes, con sus besos, caricias, mordidas y demás... que su cuerpo le pertenecía ahora, y hasta que ella dijera no más; pero más que nada, Lenalee se había ido sin saber, que, Allen Walker, se había vuelto adicto a toda su exquisita e inigualable piel.

_**Fin flashback**_

**...**

Al entrar a la habitación masculina, el olor del inglés estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, la llamaba, la reclamaba junto a él. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia ella, y Lenalee también lo hizo, extendió sus brazos, los enredó en su cuello, él, por su lado, atrajo esa diminuta cintura de ella hacia su cuerpo, quedando más juntos e inseparables que el pan con mantequilla. Una escena tan romántica, a altas horas de la noche, casi madrugada, se quebró en cuanto Allen arrastró su mano al trasero de ella y lo palmó suavemente, lo tocó y aplastó con la palma de su mano.

No se necesitó palabras. Desde un principio, no se necesitó nada. Sólo que cualquiera de los dos empezara. Lenalee jadeó, y por pura necesidad, presionó los suaves labios del inglés contra los suyos. Acarició su espalda desnuda, arañó y toqueteó la carne que le pertenecía. Mordió el labio inferior y lo miró, aunque casi no observaba sus rasgos faciales, de algún modo, sentía la mirada lujuriosa, clavada en sus violetas ojos.

Tras minutos de besos, mordiscos y tocamientos mutuos. Por primera vez, pasaban a otra etapa, estando en la Orden. Sus cuerpos sudorosos, la mirada fémina extasiada, que Allen distinguía estando encima de ella. Cabello regado en la almohada, ropa tirada y la piel clara de Lenalee... besó la pierna delgada y larga, que poseía arriba de su hombro y en un momento de rebeldía, quizá machismo o sinceramente, pura necesidad y ganas de poseerla, se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? – la miró desde por encima, y ella aún pudo, captar lo que dijo.

-Adelante... –

-Me gustas también... Lenalee –entró por un oído y salió por el otro rápidamente, como una chispa.

-Tú... estabas despierto – afirmó la china.

-Sinceramente, siempre me has gustado... – el sonrojo y bochorno, se hizo aún más presente, sólo y únicamente debido a esa declaración. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y jamás rompieron el contacto visual, pues ni uno ni otro se atrevía a retroceder. Pero Allen, avanzó en el momento sentimental, y la besó, ya no apasionadamente, quizá un poco de eso había, pero con eso... se mezcló un poco de amor, un suave beso, que sólo indicaba que lo que decía era verdad, y no pensaba retractarse de ello.

-Lenalee, sé mía, por favor... – ante eso, se quedó muda, pues no sabía si, se refería a lo que habían estado haciendo, a los momentos íntimos, o...

-No me refiero a sólo esto, pues... créeme que si ese día, que me besaste, si no lo hubieras hecho, yo... –

-Entonces... sé mío también, no sólo sexualmente, románticamente, de todas las formas posibles, sé mío... sé mío Allen Walker... –

-Lo he sido, lo soy... lo seré, siempre – contestó a la propuesta, que mejor dicho, parecía el reclamo de una pequeña niña.

Y la velada siguió, las palabras ya dichas, los sentimientos por fin encontrados, las caricias mutuas, los besos ya dados... todo quedó entre él y ella, no había que esconderse ya, ni fingir afectos, nada... las mentiras se habían desechado.

* * *

**L**argos meses sin publicar, espero les haya gustado este Allena y muchísimas gracias por leer.


End file.
